<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Kisses by plskashootme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138411">30 Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plskashootme/pseuds/plskashootme'>plskashootme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Slight Angst?, idk - Freeform, v gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plskashootme/pseuds/plskashootme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just fluff and light angst kisses. May be used in fics, may not be *shrug*. Enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason isn’t the physical affection type, anyone who’s ever had some kind of interaction with him knows that much. He’ll give you a reassuring touch now and then, but nothing going into the ‘relationship zone’ as he calls it. He hasn’t had many relationships to speak of, anyway. But Roy was different. When Jason had shut himself off, Roy would keep pushing through, giddy and always coming over bearing gifts (mostly porn, alcohol, or some weed). And dammit, he’d softened Jason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no matter how soft he’d gotten throughout the beginning months of his relationship with Roy, Jason wasn’t much for physical affection, much less in public. He could live with the constant bombardment of public touches and affection from Roy, he was used to it, and Roy was mostly subtle about it which was appreciated, but Jason just couldn’t bring himself to cross the line into those loving touches outside of the bedroom, outside of sex and their exploring, it wasn’t who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay, are you drunk?” The question </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> startles Jason. He hadn’t noticed himself do anything that would require that sort of an answer. Yet here Roy was, wide eyed and staring at Jason as if he had just shapeshifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… no? Not presently… why do you ask? Are you wanting to get drunk?” He waggles his brows at the ginger playfully, peeling himself from where he’d had himself wrapped around Roy on the couch and standing to head into the kitchen for nothing other than a cold beer from the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy follows like a puppy, his book discarded on the nearing-ancient flea-market coffee table, and he still looks beyond confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you told me you loved me after I made a comment about the misogyny of Shakespeare and how if he wasn’t so historic then no one would care because he was misogynistic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason pauses briefly, his hand mid-twist on the beer bottle cap. “I…. I did…? Oh. I, I did.” He swallows as Roy closes the remaining feet between them and reaches out to touch Jason’s hand. He doesn’t stop him. It’s a grounding touch, one Roy had used on his boyfriend several times a month. Jason was… well, unstable let’s call it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay…?” The redhead whispers softly when a few minutes pass and Jason still looks lost in thought. “Do you want to lay down?” He gets a nod. Okay, progress. Roy leads Jason out of the kitchen, putting the half opened beer bottle on the coffee table as they cross through to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shed clothes until Jason is in boxers and Roy is changed into a pair of Jason’s old shorts he’d stolen and a gag t-shirt from one of their birthdays, the joke itself worn off the material. The pair maneuver until Jason is laying down in bed, propped up on a number of pillows he’d fought to get removed from the bed a week ago when he hurt his neck laying on them. Goddamn Harper. Roy insisted they could just take them off and it would be easier than not having extra pillows. He bites back the small ‘I told you so’ that almost slips out regarding the pillows when Jason settles into them, sitting up enough to be comfortable whether or not he would go to sleep, which he most likely would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his picky, silent boyfriend finally comfortable, Roy tucks himself into Jason’s muscular chest, tracing the autopsy scar still staining Jason’s skin, soon to be hidden beneath the tattoo he’d planned to get. The minutes tick by, Jason and Roy laying in bed, though only Roy is truly comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason whispers into Roy’s hair, kissing his head as he’s pretty sure ginger is asleep anyway. He’s not, but Jason doesn’t need to know that quite yet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>